: The Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT) Laser Biomedical Research Center (LBRC) requests NIH funding support for 26-30 years of operation. Under the leadership of its new Director, Dr. Peter So, LBRC will provide integrative photonic solutions to complex problems in biological research, pharmaceutical development, and medical diagnosis. Dr. So will be assisted by three Associated Directors: Drs. Ramachandra Dasari, Moungi Bawendi, and Andrie Tokmakoff. These senior investigators have a broad range of biophotonics expertise allowing LBRC to put forth three Technology Research and Development Projects proposing new biophotonic methods in the areas of (1) flurosecence instrumentation and probe, (2) phase-resolved spectroscopy and imaging, and (3) Raman and two-dimensional infrared spectroscopies. These TR&D projects are design to create new biophotonic tools for our collaborators to tackle important biomedical research problems in their respective fields. LBRC feature eight of these Driving Biomedical Projects covering the study of molecular and cell biology, neurobiology, cancer biology, diabetes diagnosis, and infectious disease treatment. In addition, LBRC also serve the biomedical community by disseminate matured technologies developed in the center. LBRC feature seven Collaborative Projects covering areas ranging from cancer, immunology, to tissue regeneration. Among these fifteen projects, half of these projects are led by investigators who have collaborated with LBRC in the past. The other half of these projects involves new researchers and new scientists. About 30 percent of these projects are conducted by teams led by clinicians. The rest of the projects are led by biologists or bioengineers. In additoin to research, collaboration and service, LBRC will also pursue a broad spectrum of activies in the dissemination of biophotonics technologies in the center and to train biomedical researcher in their uses. For the past 25 years, the success of LBRC has been built on research excellence and our ability to train stellar classes of biophotonics researchers. We look forward to carry on our mission and serve the biomedical community for the next five years.